


Bring Your Body To Me

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1990s, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Porn Video, Porn Watching, Porn With Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:44:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4891609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt enjoys working in porn, but now he has to choose a partner among willing amateurs.<br/>Blaine enjoys watching porn, and he is lucky enough that he got picked to work with his idol.<br/>They both get more than what they bargained for ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring Your Body To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this gem  
> http://sassybits.tumblr.com/post/129879658768/my-glorious-perv-twin-tacogrande-prompted-90s  
> And some more … visuals …  
> http://www.gayfuror.com/video/i-help-you-jerk-off-and-a-little-bit-more/

“Wow that was pretty nice, wasn’t it?”

Kurt is still breathing hard, his stomach covered with semen as his cock slowly softens, but he manages to smile and wink at the camera.

“As it is, I’m pretty sure one of you nice fellas who appreciate my … craft, would love to join me for a little one-on-one session?”

Another wink, and Kurt starts playing with the cooling cum on his belly. He knows it makes for a totally rad and hot picture, but mostly, it’s too keep it from being too sticky when he finally can clean himself off of it.

“All you have to do is leave an application at New Directions,” Kurt recites his speech, insisting on the pun that goes with the company’s name, “with a picture and a letter explaining why you want to record a video with little ol’ me. Oh, and we need a blood screen from your doctor,” Kurt adds, mentally wincing.

He’s glad to be working in this particular industry during a time that pays attention to this and not, say, a decade ago.

“Let’s have some fun together, shall we,” he adds, grabbing his cock and pumping it slowly to avoid hurting himself in the process.

“Cut!”

Kurt doesn’t have to ask to get a towel to clean his stomach, nor to get a pair of [sweatpants-](https://img1.etsystatic.com/000/0/5785477/il_fullxfull.271979723.jpg)-his softest ones, Tina knows how to treat him right.

And now, all he has to do is wait for the distribution of the film and the resulting applications.

God, he hopes people will apply; otherwise, it’s going to be just brutal.

\---

* * *

 

Blaine has already come twice, so he doesn’t quite believe what he just heard.

Is it possible?

That his … idol wants a--a partner?

_Oh Lord._

Blaine’s cock is already cuttin’ glass at the mere thought.

That would be so totally dope to be able to see Kurt, meet Kurt for reals, and to … well.

To get  _jiggy_  with Kurt.

Blaine grins like a satisfied idiot as the idea becomes more and more real in his mind.

Alright, he just needs to write a letter to convince whoever does the screening for Nude Erections that he’s the one hottie they’re looking for.

He can do this.

He totally can do this.

…

Oh God, what is writing?

\---

“Kurt, can you come in my office for a minute?”

Kurt trots to the producer’s office, where April Rhodes is waiting for him behind her desk, three files on waiting there, innocent enough that Kurt is immediately on his guard.

“What is it, Miss Rhodes?”

April lets out a crystalline laugh. “How many times do I have to tell you to call me April, Kurt!”

Kurt smiles, the banter traditional between them. “Sorry, April, how could I forget. How can I help you today?”

“Casting choices, my sweet munchkin!” April exclaims, rocking in her armchair with her usual extravagance and enthusiasm. “After a thorough screening of aaaaall the candidates, we have reached a trio of applicants for you to choose from!”

Kurt blinks. “There was … a lot of candidates?”

“Hundreds, baby boy!” April beams at him. “What, did you really doubt the numbers I have been painfully writing on your checks? You’re popular, Kurt,” she adds with a soft smile, “and it’s time for you to share the screen!”

Kurt blushes at her praise, and she chuckles quietly. “Though I am pretty sure you’ll pull focus,” she adds with a wink before opening the three files in rapid succession.

“They are all healthy, young, cute,” she says as Kurt stands up from his chair to look at the pictures. “Now it’s only a matter of your own preference.”

“Really?”

“Well, you are going to be the one boinking whoever you choose,” she deadpans, “so it’s better if you are at least a bit attracted to them!”

“True, true,” Kurt replies absentmindedly as he peruses the files.

The first one is a dark-hair man, with a startling smile and … glitter, Kurt guesses, around his eyelids.

Now there’s an idea--Kurt never dared to put more than lipstick, but this … Elliott, seems to dabble with make-up.

While Kurt finds it interesting, he’s not sure he could work with that.

Too much confidence.

Kurt likes movies where the lovers are tentative with each other, delicate even as they fondle each other’s balls or take each other’s cock down their throats.

The second one--Kurt can definitely see the appeal in the silver fox looking at him from the glossy paper, but no. He cannot deal with the potential “sugar daddy” issues that will surely spring from doing a video with Walter over here.

And the third one--oh.

So. Darn. Cute.

The young man is the epitome of preppy, with his pastel shirt and his dorky smile and his dank eyebrows.

Yes. Kurt can definitely work with this … Blaine.

“This one.”

April looks down at the table and smirks at him. “Oh yeah definitely.”

\---

Blaine cannot believe his luck.

Among all the men who must have sent their application to work with Kurt, he is the Chosen one.

How is his life, he doesn’t know, but he’ll have to light a candle in every church and temple to keep Whoever is watching in a good mood.

“Hello, I’m Blaine Anderson,” he says to the blonde woman at the reception desk.

She gives him one of the most laser-like look Blaine has ever gone through, before picking up the phone. “He’s here,” she simply says, looking up at Blaine. “Yeah,  _exactly_  like you said.”

Whatever that means.

“Take a seat,” she says once she hangs up, pointing a long, red nail towards the plushie [sofa](https://shard4.1stdibs.us.com/archivesE/1stdibs/051211_AA/am_bab//02/xDSC_5824.jpg). “Someone will come to pick you up in a minute.”

Blaine smiles at her and goes to sit down, nervously tapping his fingers against his thigh.

He picked his favorite outfit, the one that highlights his assets the best: mustard pants that hug his ass like a second skin, turquoise shirt with the popped collar that makes his honey-colored skin look brighter, and he took a mustard knitted sweater just in case the weather took a turn for the colder.

Blaine knows that he looks good, but still--is it Kurt H. level of good enough?

“Mr. Anderson!”

Blaine looks up from a speck on his knee and finds himself face to face with a tiny blonde woman with a smile that looks like it hides a thousand secrets.

“I’m April Rhodes, founder and executive producer of New Directions,” she says, shaking his hand vigorously. “Follow me, I’m taking you to the set.”

“A-already?” Blaine asks, trying not to trip on his own feet.

“Well, of course!” April exclaims, nearly slapping Blaine with her hand, “you can’t imagine how excited Kurt is to be working with you!”

Blaine lets out a small deprecating laugh. “He cannot be more excited than me,” he comments, and April stops in her tracks to look at him from head to toe.

“No”, she replies, a small smirk on her red lips, “I suppose he can’t.”

\---

Kurt is pacing the floor of “his” set--that is, it’s a simple one, just a bed and a funky carpet for some color, a stack of magazines to make it more lively (and for personal “inspiration” when he’s just not in the mood)--because he knows that Blaine is on his way with April.

_God, keep it together Hummel._

Kurt takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, trying to remember the soft smile on Blaine’s picture, and he reaches down to cup his balls and cock through his sweatpants.

“Kurt!”

Kurt opens one eye to give Tina some of his attention. “They should be here in 5 minutes--you’re sure you can handle the camera all by yourself?”

Kurt has decided to keep the crew on set to a minimum, to avoid spooking Blaine away.

Artie and Tina had tutored him in the use of the remote, and he’s confident he can do this, make it more intimate.

It’s not a  _date_ -date, but Kurt feels as nervous as if it were.

“Definitely sure, Miss,” he replies with a smile before focusing on his erection.

He has a reputation to uphold, after all.

He’s fully hard when April knocks on the door, letting Blaine in before closing the door behind her.

She does lift an encouraging thumb to Kurt behind Blaine’s back before leaving though.

“Hello,” Kurt says, smiling at Blaine.

“H-Hello,” Blaine replies, and his nervosity is very, very endearing. “It’s such an honor and a pleasure to meet you.”

Kurt preens a little. “A fan, I take it.”

“Oh yes,” Blaine nods enthusiastically before wincing. “I mean, I do have other hobbies than your movies.”

Kurt can’t help but laugh. “I should hope so!” he replies before leaning forward to whisper, as if in confidence. “So do I, by the way.”

Blaine smiles shyly. “I should hope so,” he echoes Kurt’s earlier reply, and they smile at each other for a moment.

And then Blaine’s eyes drop to Kurt’s crotch, and he starts blushing.

“You--um, you seem to be r-ready,” he says, looking up like a startled bunny. “I should--I mean, should I … get on your level?”

Kurt wants to cuddle him, pet his curly hair and fuck his mouth--not necessarily in that order.

“It’s just the two of us, I’ll let the camera roll,” he says to appease Blaine’s nerves. “We just have to do what feels … natural.”

Blaine nods and takes a deep, shaky breath. “Maybe we should--we should sit down, and just … make out?”

“Make out?”

“Yeah, kissing and getting to know each other’s body?”

“Oh dear god, please, yes.”

Kurt’s enthusiasm seems to do more for Blaine’s nerves than anything else Kurt has done, and before he can fully realize what they are doing, Kurt is lying on the bed and Blaine is between his legs, kissing him sweetly and far more gently than anything Kurt could have imagined.

They are both hard in a flash, and Kurt manages to get rid of his pants in the same swift move that gets him on top of Blaine.

He’s still wearing his shirt and his shoes, but he’s pretty sure that it will look good on film.

Shit, he forgot the camera.

Still kissing Blaine, Kurt blindly reaches for the remote and starts the camera rolling.

The clicking noise startles Blaine out of their kiss, and they both sit up on the bed.

Kurt kneels on the bed, reaching for Blaine’s zipper.

_God those pants must be illegal in some states._

Blaine is completely bewildered, eyes wide and dark, and Kurt doesn’t think he has ever wanted to have sex with someone that much.

“Smile for the camera, cutie,” he whispers, pulling Blaine’s cock out of his pants to jerk it slowly, teasingly.

They must look like a young couple having fun together, and Blaine’s surprised smile as his eyelashes flutter close against his cheek falls in that idea.

“Relax,” Kurt adds, enjoying the warmth of Blaine’s cock in his hand, the curve of it. Yes it’s not a horse’s cock, but it’s cute--yeah, cute is right.

Size really doesn’t matter as far as Kurt is concerned, as long as the guy possessing it is knows how to use it.

“What do you want to do, honey,” Kurt adds, twisting his hand around the head of Blaine’s cock.

Blaine gasps and opens his eyes to look at Kurt. “Can I blow you?” he asks softly. “Please?”

“Hell yes,” Kurt says in one breath, letting go of Blaine’s cock before leaning down on the bed , his feet on the floor to gather his bearings.

Blaine scrambles to get on the floor between Kurt’s legs, and the sight of him, all preppy and cute and excited, nearly makes Kurt come before his usual deadline.

Blaine wraps his lips around the head of Kurt’s cock, already shiny with precum, and Kurt gets rid of his shirt for the camera while Blaine starts bobbing his head down the length of it, enthusiastic and eager to please.

Kurt moans, reaching for the back of Blaine’s head, twisting his fingers in the curls as he lets Blaine find a rhythm.

Blaine looks up and smiles around Kurt’s cock before returning to the task.

“Fuck, Blaine,” Kurt gasps, gently encouraging Blaine to take him further in his mouth, but he pulls on Blaine’s hair when he feels that he’s getting close to the back of his throat.

Nothing less enjoyable than a partner that gags on his cock--for him and for the potential viewers.

Oh, he knows that there is a market for gay men who like to make or take it rough, but it’s not Kurt’s cup of tea.

Speaking of  _tea_  …

“Suck on my balls, baby,” he says to Blaine, letting out a long moan that verges on a whine when Blaine mouths first at the base of his cock before taking a ball in his mouth, playing with his tongue against the soft skin.

Kurt’s hand on Blaine’s head is now more of a way to keep in touch with the reality, to remind Kurt that this is not a wet dream but something that is happening, and he pets Blaine’s curls tenderly.

And then Blaine gets inspired, apparently, because he lets go of Kurt’s balls and kisses and sucks his way down to Kurt’s asshole.

“Oh my fucking God, yes,” Kurt shouts, bowing his body to the pleasure that runs through him, whining when Blaine pulls away to get rid of his neatly tied sweater and his shirt.

_Would you look at that._

Yes, Kurt is going to have a lot of fun with all that tanned skin later.

Blaine returns his focus to Kurt’s ass, kissing the hole and licking around the rim, his fingers digging moons on Kurt’s thighs.

Why has Kurt kept on filming solo for so long?

Oh, right: he didn’t have a  _Blaine_  yet.

\---

Blaine is not entirely certain that he’s awake and that he’s not dreaming, but as long as he’s dreaming, he’s going to keep doing what he’s doing.

He loves how Kurt tastes, feels against his mouth--no, really, it’s more than he ever imagined, and that’s the only argument that would tend to prove that this is actually real.

Kurt’s ass is so darn pretty, the hole so inviting, Blaine doesn’t even try to resist it, licking it and kissing it and moving his hand down to trace it with his fingertip.

He lets go of Kurt’s hand to take his cock in hand--Blaine doesn’t even want to jerk off, he just wants to give himself some kind of relief, put his orgasm on the back burner to take care of Kurt.

Kurt who has given him, unknowingly, so much pleasure in the past, Kurt deserves to be taken care of, to be appreciated, worshipped even, and that’s Blaine’s main goal for now.

Truth be told, he could come just from that, from fucking Kurt with his mouth.

Kurt taps his fingers against Blaine’s temple, and he looks up, going back to take one of Kurt’s balls in his mouth--so silky, it’s Heaven.

“Here,” Kurt says, voice shaky and breathless as he hands Blaine a bottle of gel.

_Good point._

Blaine slows down, given Kurt’s cock and perineum kitten licks while he presses some of the lube on his fingers.

Kurt holds his leg up to give Blaine more room and throws his head back as he groans when Blaine pushes a lubed finger, slowly, inch by inch, along with his tongue.

_Holy shnikies._

Blaine doesn’t want to have sex with anyone else, ever.

This is the place he wants to be, with Kurt, on Kurt--in Kurt, forever.

He lets go of his cock, letting it bounce against his belly, to pump Kurt’s once again, matching the rhythm of his pulls to the one he’s using to fuck inside Kurt’s ass.

Kurt’s noises are louder and more out of control as he goes, and Kurt howls when Blaine twists his fingers.

“Fuck, Blaine, yes, yes that’s--come back here.”

The intent of Kurt’s words is lost on Blaine for a moment, and then he can’t get back to his feet fast enough.

Kurt scoots closer to the edge, pressing a kiss to Blaine’s navel as he pushes his pants down before throwing his shoes away.

“Come here, cutie,” he says, voice low and rough and so arousing that Blaine almost comes on the spot.

Kurt helps him getting on the bed, putting him in position to [straddle his legs](http://sassybits.tumblr.com/post/129893375553/sassybits-sassybits-threw-some-colors-on), and Kurt puts his hands on Blaine’s back to pull him closer until their cocks are touching.

Kurt’s is significantly longer than Blaine’s, but there is a certain esthetic in their differences.

Not that Blaine has enough braincells left to worry about not being adequate enough as the head of his cock catches Kurt’s, and more precum slides down the both of them.

Blaine puts his hands on Kurt’s shoulders, clutching it for support as he starts rolling his hips to brush his cock along the length of Kurt’s, and Kurt’s hands on his waist and back give him more stability.

Blaine and Kurt lean forward together, resting their foreheads together as they both move against each other, frotting each other, and it’s delicious, and too much, and not enough.

Kurt looks up and brushes some of Blaine’s curls away from his head. “You are so beautiful,” he whispers, cupping Blaine’s cheek in his hand, and Blaine’s heart squeezes in his chest.

“You are the hottest man I have ever seen,” Blaine pants out, the pressure that has been behind his balls ever since they started building up to his guts.

Kurt pulls him into a kiss as his fingers tightens on Blaine’s hip and neck, and the kiss is dirty and unfocused and everything Blaine could have wished for.

Blaine gasps into the kiss as he feels the tension snap like an elastic, spurts of come covering his cock and Kurt’s, some of it even landing on their thighs.

Kurt uses some of it to jerk himself off, throwing his head back as he comes, and Blaine cannot resist kissing and sucking on the skin of his throat.

Kurt lies back on the bed, pulling him down on top of him, and Blaine lazily follows, one hand on Kurt’s belly smearing their mixed comes on his taught stomach.

Kurt reaches for Blaine’s wrist and brings his hand to his mouth, slowly licking the come from his fingers and Blaine groans.

“Oh God, Kurt,” he says, voice broken, “don’t do this to me.”

Kurt smiles against his fingertips, but agrees to stop, hugging Blaine to his chest.

“That was …”

“Wow.”

“Wow, yeah, wow works.”

Blaine giggles, burying his face in the crook of Kurt’s neck.

“I do want to fuck your ass, though”, Kurt says thoughtfully, and Blaine’s cock twitches between them.

“You do?”

“Have you seen it?” Kurt asks with a short laugh that vibrates between them. “Of course I do.”

Blaine wiggles and preens at the compliment in his post-orgasm bliss.

“Good,” he sighs, pressing a kiss to Kurt’s collarbone, “cause I definitely want you to fuck me.”

“Really?”

“Have you seen your cock lately?”

Kurt laughs quietly and kisses Blaine’s forehead. “Just let me stop the camera for now, let’s take a nap and then …”

“And then.”

Kurt sighs happily and Blaine gets comfortable, reaching for the blanket--it must be here somewhere.

“Blaine?”

“Hm?”

Kurt tightens his hold on Blaine’s back. “I’m glad you watched my videos.”

“Uh?”

“And that you applied, and that, um, that we met.”

Blaine looks up through hooded eyes and smiles at Kurt. “Me too.”


End file.
